


somewhere nice and quiet

by daisylincs



Series: Agents of Birthdays [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Agents of Birthdays, And softness, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Happy Birthday @ismaelmyblogisamess!!, Netflix and Chill, SO MUCH FLUFF, birthday fic, literally just fluff, missing moment, quiet moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisylincs/pseuds/daisylincs
Summary: Fitz and Jemma have a rare night off together, and now they need to decide what to do with it. Pure fluff, set mid-season 4.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Agents of Birthdays [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886911
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	somewhere nice and quiet

**Author's Note:**

> For [@ismaelmyblogisamess.](https://nerdyalthea17.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Dear @ismaelmyblogisamess, 
> 
> So I’ve been thinking what to say, and I decided to start with something really simple but really true: how _cool_ I think you are. No, genuinely. You don’t find many guys who are on Tumblr, which is funny actually now that I think about it, but that just makes it so much more awesome to have you.
> 
> Because you have been amazing for literally every single second I have known you - welcoming, funny, and a really nice ranting partner about the terribleness of the ATLA movie, lol. And I just really wanted to thank you for that, because honestly, it’s _so_ good to know you!!
> 
> Since Fitzsimmons is your favourite ship (and absolutely one of mine too) I decided to go with something short, sweet and super fluffy. This is set somewhere vaguely towards the middle of season 4, after Eli Morrow was defeated but before all hell broke loose with AIDA. 
> 
> But the details aren't important, just the fluff! I really hope you enjoy this, and I’m sending it out to you with the biggest virtual hugs and all the wishes for an absolutely _amazing_ birthday today!! 

"Jemma," Fitz called as he pushed open the door of their shared room, feeling some of the tension in his shoulders ease as he stepped into the familiar green room, lit by a soft golden glow from the bedside lamps. 

Jemma, who had been busily flipping through files at her desk, glanced up at the sound of the door opening, her alert look softening into a smile when she saw him. 

"You're back early," she said, standing up and greeting him with a quick peck on the lips. "Not that I'm complaining." 

He wrapped an arm loosely around her waist, smiling when she immediately leaned comfortably into his side. "It's the cold," he explained. 

Jemma shivered just from the thought. "It's really been an icy few weeks, hasn't it?" 

It really had - almost as if Robbie Reyes had taken all the heat in the area with him when he went through that portal to goodness-knows-where. 

Which was a ridiculous thought, Fitz knew that. This kind of cold was normal for the winter. 

Still, that didn't make it any less _cold._

"I think the boss took pity on the bunch of us shivering in the lab," he said wryly. "We were a very sorry group. And a very _cold_ group." 

"They really should regulate the temperature in the base better," Jemma said disapprovingly. She tapped her fingers lightly against his chest, considering. "You and I could upgrade the whole heating system in, what, a day?" 

"Less, probably," Fitz said, nudging her hip. 

She shoved his chest lightly, but her eyes were sparkling. "Probably," she agreed. 

"Definitely," he corrected, smirking. "But let's not think about work anymore, _please._ We've got the night off - what are we going to do with it?" 

Jemma hummed, resting her hands comfortably against his chest as she thought it over. "It's been a really long time since we've had a whole night to ourselves," she said reflectively. "A Friday night, too… oh! I know just what we can do, Fitz." 

"What?" he asked, smiling affectionately down at her. 

She tapped her fingers once against his chest in a triumphant kind of way, leaning back to give him a delighted smile. "Netflix and chill!" 

Fitz's eyebrows shot up, and he folded his arms, giving her a hugely sceptical look. "Netflix and chill? Since when do we _Netflix and chill?"_

"Since never, which is the _point,"_ she said, poking him in the chest for emphasis. 

He was still sceptical. "Why the sudden desire for Netflix? You haven't…" he paused for dramatic effect, "- _lost your love for Doctor Who,_ have you?" 

Jemma rolled her eyes expansively. "No, Fitz," she said in what he liked to think of as her _ugh, Fitz_ kind of voice. "That's just impossible, and you know it." 

"Good," he said, leaning forward to kiss her on the nose. 

She pulled a face which he found relentlessly adorable, pushing lightly against his chest. "I just think it's something we should try," she explained. "When in Rome, do as the Romans do, and all that." 

"But we're not in Rome," he said, deliberately playing it obtuse to see her roll her eyes again. "We're in America." 

She rolled her eyes again, exactly like he had predicted. _"Precisely,_ Fitz," she said. "We're in America, and we've _been_ in America for nearly eleven years, and we haven't tried to Netflix and chill so much as once." 

"But I _like_ watching Doctor Who reruns in bed with you," he protested, widening his eyes at her. 

She sighed, the beginning of an, "oh, _Fitz,"_ on her lips, so he leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the forehead, then on the temple for good measure, and then on the cheek. 

_"Fitz,"_ she protested a little breathlessly, chuckling as she batted ineffectively at him. 

"Jemma," he echoed, beaming down at her. "Come on, let's watch Doctor Who." 

"No, we should -" she began, but as soon as he heard an answer that wasn't an agreement, he leaned forward and started peppering her face with kisses again. 

"Doctor Who," he said in between kisses, "come on, Doctor Who." 

Jemma was laughing, her eyes crinkling with smile lines as she reached out to catch his face, cupping his cheeks in her hands. "Alright, _alright,"_ she said, her gaze far too soft to make the annoyance in her voice at all believable. "Doctor Who it is." 

He celebrated by leaning forward and kissing her on the lips, quick and sweet. 

When she stretched up on her tiptoes to lengthen the kiss, he pulled away just slightly, resting her forehead against hers. 

Jemma's eyes opened, her gaze more surprised than anything else, and he brushed his thumb gently across the curve of her cheekbone. 

"Thing is," he said, and he knew his voice was unbearably soft and tender, but he couldn't bring himself to care. "It doesn't matter what we do. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy." 

Jemma's gaze turned immeasurably soft, her expression deeply touched. She reached up to rest her hand on his cheek, her touch warm and loving. 

"Me too, Fitz," she said, and her voice was full of the deepest kind of affection; full of love. "You make me so happy." 

And then she was stretching up on her toes again, and this time Fitz didn't stop her at all - in fact, he tugged her a little closer, wrapping his arms securely around her waist as he kissed her back, deep and tender. 

When they broke apart, both of them slightly out of breath, Jemma grinned, her cheeks dimpling as she pressed a hand against his chest. "I think I know something else we can do tonight." 

Fitz grinned, tracing the little dimples in her cheeks. "Oh, really? And what would that be?" 

She grabbed his hand, her eyes sparkling as she started to tug him over to the bed. "Let me show you." 

His grin widened, and as he followed her, Fitz reflected that it really was true - as long as he had Jemma, he would be happy. Always. 

_**The End.** _


End file.
